pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireside Temple
A Holiday Dungeon This frozen living room dungeon is found if you take the path all the way around the lake at the Mountain Springs. You'll use the skills of the three Pikmin you've discovered so far to make it through. As the name suggests, you'll run into some more intense fire hazards than before in this dungeon- but the most important thing you should learn about it is the fact that there are a few ELECTRICAL hazards, which at this point can kill any Pikmin instantly. By this point you should've found White Pikmin in the Pale Pit of Peril, so you might want to go back to the Highland Field and discover Yellow Pikmin, then bring them back here to complete this dungeon. They're immune to electricity, and they'll also be useful against fighting the boss on the final floor- although it can be defeated without Yellow Pikmin. Floor 1 *Hairy Bulborb x 2 *Snow Bulborb x 12 *Fire Vent x 15 *Treasure x 1 *Key x 1 The first floor of this dungeon is totally iced over. This makes the floors a little slippery, so Pikmin might trip up more often- which is the last thing you need here, because this small floor is loaded with bulborbs itching for a fight. Take them on individually, and try to get the Hairy Bulborbs in particular with volleys of Purple Pikmin. One of the treasures here is actually a hockey puck which was somehow set into motion before you got here. It slowly bounces around the area, annoying bulborbs as it passes. You might want to grab it and haul it into the Research Pod before it sets off the sleeping bulborbs on you! Lastly, you need a Key here. Check out the boiler in the corner of the room. It appears to be warding off the ice. Pry it open with some Pikmin and the door will fall down, acting as a ramp to let you in. It's powered by a series of Fire Vents, so use Red Pikmin to ward off the blaze, then take the Key from the stove and use it to go to the next floor. Surprisingly, it wasn't melted apart in there! Floor 2 *Anode Dweevil x 2 *Fiery Dweevil *Munge Dweevil x 3 *Snow Bulborb x 12 *Fire Vent x 15 *Conduit x 3 *Treasure x 2 *Key x 1 This place appears to be in a frozen-over kitchen. It's not too different from the last floor- the floor is still slippery and a major pain this time, because along with those annoying little bulborbs there are inconveniently placed conduits that'll shock Pikmin unless they are properly disabled, which requires precise timing unless you've brought Yellow Pikmin with you. The one of the treasures here is a toaster, placed on top of a cabinet. It randomly fires off pieces of toast which fall towards the ground. If your Pikmin are hit by these pieces of toast they'll be withered back to leaf form. To disable the toaster and claim it as a treasure, you have to time when electricity is not flowing through the toaster's cord and pull it out of the wall. The toaster will topple over and you can take it in. The other treasure is in one of the cabinets, but you'll likely have to duel several varieties of dweevils to claim it. The Key is once again placed in a Fire Vent prison, a stove. You can take it out the same way that you did before. While returning all these objects beware of Munge Dweevils and Fiery Dweevils that emerge from cabinets and the instant-death Anode Dweevils. Floor 3 *Anode Dweevil x 3 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x 20 *Fiery Dweevil x 3 *Hairy Bulborb x 1 *Puffy Blowhog x 1 *Red Bulborb x 3 *Fire Vent x 15 *Conduit x 9 *Treasure x 3 *Key x 1 Things heat up a bit on this floor- it looks like a lot of fun at first sight, but if you just run in and start throwing like crazy, this'll be your deathbed. A series of train tracks are sprawled out across this floor. A small mechanical train rushes along them. There's a switch somewhere in this room that controls its speed. If you weigh it down, the train will be easier to topple and claim as a treasure. Just don't let Pikmin touch the rails that the train is using at the moment- they'll be electrically charged and fatal to non-yellows. A Puffy Blowhog and several small bulborbs will pester you while you try to take out the train, so it's a good idea to deal with them first. Next, take notice of the odd tree growing from the floor in the corner of the room. There's a Hairy Bulborb waiting underneath it near the roots, and if you defeat it you should let your White Pikmin dig up the treasure it was guarding, like in the Pale Pit of Peril. Dweevils will drop from the tree en masse when you attempt to leave with the treasure though, so deal with them carefully, especially those Anode Dweevils. The last treasure here should be easy to spot. There's a gift box somewhere around this room that seems to have sprouted legs and ran away. That's just the work of a dweevil. However, it has wandered into Red Bulborb territory. The floor's not slippery here, so it's easier to eliminate them one by one and take the treasure. The Key here is in the fireplace, which should've been rather obvious by this point. Only Red Pikmin can pull it out because the Fire Vents have set the logs around it aflame. Once you have it, take off for the semifinal floor. Floor 4 *Fire Vent x 35 *Conduit x 20 *Key x 1 This is one EVIL floor. No enemies, but you're standing at the entrance of a massive sort of electrical fireplace. It's a maze of conduits and fire vents that have to be taken out one by one. The Key is hidden somewhere in this mess. Avoid permanently charged rods of electricity and burning logs. All else is composed of breakable barriers. This floor mainly serves to improve your throwing accuracy and group management in tight quarters. Once the hole is open, it is probably wisest to let a pilot go there solo and let everyone else follow automatically. Floor 5 (Final Floor) *Beady Long Legs BOSS *Treasure x 1 You'll land in a big concrete room lit by various candles. In the center of the room will drop down one big daddy longlegs to deal with! This guy's a classic Pikmin enemy, and will be easier for you with Yellow Pikmin. Be warned though- it has one new attack where it roars, stands on two legs and then stamps back down furiously with the other two as if it has lost its mind for a short period of time. The battle will net you a treasure which details the precise locations of bodies of water on the map- but it won't work underground yet. It seems like you'll need another special treasure for that. Well this dungeon's done, so hop on the geyser and leave the candlelit basement. Wildlife *Anode Dweevil *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Fiery Dweevil *Hairy Bulborb *Munge Dweevil *Puffy Blowhog *Red Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Beady Long Legs Portal-Kombat*Sysop*